


It's Going To Be Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is such a sweetie, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC Cas, Sam gets kidnapped and Dean kind of has a breakdown, Sub!Dean, it ends happy, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets kidnapped by angels and Dean cries in Cas' arms. There is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going To Be Okay

Dean and Cas fell together, but apart, onto the bed, limbs aching, clothes spattered with gore, and felt the sort of empty exhaustion that only comes from being broken on the inside too.

It was Sam's blood on their clothes - well not all of it, but most of it was Sam's and he wasn't here. The angels took him, and there was absolutely nothing Dean and Cas could do about it. He was gone. Dean started crying. Really crying, like he hadn't cried since he got out of Hell, and once the first tear slid down his face it was like a dam breaking and he was sobbing. Big, hiccuping ugly sobs that he couldn't control, couldn't stop, could barely even feel embarrassed about, and Cas held him. Like it was the most natural thing in the world, like that was how it was meant to be. Cas was always supposed to hold him and Dean was always supposed to cry into his flannel shirt - well, it was Dean's but Cas was wearing it.

Dean cried for Sam and he cried for Cas and he cried for Bobby and Ellen and Jo and Anna, all of his friends who had fought and died and he cried because the monsters were still winning. But most of all Dean cried for himself. Because he couldn't do anything. Because he was alone except for the angel next to him and after Cas' Grace ate him up, Dean would be truly alone. The angels wouldn't kill Sam: nothing so merciful as that. No, they'd keep him, torture him, they would make him suffer.

Dean cried.

And he was done crying, he couldn't pull away from Cas. The angel's arms stayed around him, keeping him tight and warm and safe against him. Cas' vessel was smaller than Dean, but somehow, Dean felt safer than he'd in years curled in Cas' arms, all cried out, his body weak and his eyes swollen.

So when Cas lifted Dean's head from his shoulder, cupped Dean's cheek with his palm ( _I need you,_ Dean thought, and then wondered why he'd thought that) and brought Dean's mouth to his, Dean let him. He let Cas kiss him, soft and warm, with those chapped lips. The kiss was close mouthed and sweet at first and Dean thought he might start crying again.

Then Cas rolled them over, falling on top of Dean, his body smooth and hard under his flannel ( _Dean's_ flannel), and Dean felt his control leave him, felt Cas taking it all, felt his body pinned under Cas' and most of all he felt the relief flood his body. He felt safe for the first time in years.

Cas lifted Dean's arms slowly above his head, never taking his eyes off of him. Cas' gaze was almost burning. Possibly literally, Dean thought. He didn't know anything about angels. They might burn people up when they fuck them.

But this isn't fucking, Dean thought. They weren't fucking. They were making love. And Dean can't remember the last time he did that either.

Dean felt the slight pressure on his wrists increase, like Cas was pulling him back into himself and Dean realized that at that moment, he couldn't be sad. Cas wouldn't let him. So he wasn't. Instead he focused on the sparks flying through his body, focused on the sensation of being held down, of having his control taken from him, focused on how Cas was in control.

And he focused on how incredibly hot that was.

Cas rolled his hips down onto Dean's, slow, teasing, burning, and Dean exhaled and shuddered. Cas' body was so much harder than girls were. He was all sharp angles and solid muscles and why was that  _so hot?_

Cas pulled away from him, sat on his hips, one knee on either side of Dean's body, and studied Dean. He slid off of him altogether and helped Dean to sit up. Then he began slowly removing Dean's flannel, and then slid his t-shirt off over his head, gently but firmly. He wasn't pushy but nothing about his actions said Dean had a choice. Then he pushed Dean's body back slowly onto the bed and and knelt to remove his boots and socks. Dean would laugh at how careful Cas is, only there is something so incredibly hot about this, about having all of Cas' infinite attention focused on him, and only him. Cas stood again and slowly undid the buttons of Dean's Levis. Then,  _Jesus Christ Dean couldn't believe he was doing this,_ slid off his jeans and boxers at once.

Oh. This was what he should have been freaking out about. Cas' gaze broke over him, hard and soft at once, older than time, young as yesterday, fierce and protective and so intense.

Dean felt every flaw of his body as keenly as he had felt the knives of the angels earlier. He started to shake, started to think about how obvious his erection was now, now that his jeans weren't hiding it, started to think about his belly fat and his hundreds of scars and everything, every little thing that had ever been wrong with him.

His body was shaking when Cas' voice cut through his panic.

"Dean."

Dean couldn't focus.

"Dean. Pay attention to me."

There was such command in his tone that Dean couldn't help but obey, feeling something hot curl in his stomach despite his panic, and he stopped shaking.

"Good boy." Cas said, and _oh_ Dean could barely breathe when he said that. He started shaking for an entirely different reason, arousal curling through his belly, the helpless hot feeling rushing through his veins and it was so good.

"Turn over." Dean almost fell off the bed in his rush to obey. He wanted to do anything he could to please Cas, wanted to kneel in front of him, suck his cock, lick his boots and Dean had never felt like this before. Never.

He tuned back into the real world when he heard a lid pop off a tube and then Cas' fingers were on his rim, between his cheeks and Dean started shaking. He didn't know what to do with that. The sensations flooding his body were so intense he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Cas was moving slow. His fingers pushed into Dean so slowly but Dean couldn't help but tense the thick rim of muscle, his body reacting naturally to the alien sensation.

Cas' voice was smooth as oil when he said "Dean, you have to relax. It'll hurt more if you're tense."

Dean relaxed. Anything for Cas. 

"Answer me, Dean."

"Yes..." Dean said, and then he hesitated, because he knew what he wanted to say but he didn't want to freak Cas out. Then the word spilled out of him anyway, like it had to. "Yes, sir."

And on that word, Cas shoved his first finger all the way in and hit - _something -_ incredible. Dean arched off the bed, his eyes rolling closed, and whimpered in a way that he couldn't quite admit to doing.

"Good boy, Dean. You are such a good boy for me. Such a good little slut."

"Yes sir, yes, good little slut for you yes I am please I'll do anything for you, I'm your good little boy." Dean wasn't quite sure what he was begging for, but Cas knew. He added another finger and started fucking them into Dean, slid them roughly in and out and Dean shook with pleasure. 

"Please, sir, please give me another, I'm ready, I am, really, I want the pain, I do, I need it, I need you, please sir please. Please, Master - " Cas moaned brokenly and pulled out his fingers entirely.

"Fuck, boy, you're so good, so fucking good like this, stretched out on my fingers, tight little ass always looking for more, always needing more, calling me master. I am. I am your master and you are my good little slut."

At this, Cas unzipped his own jeans - he was still fully dressed and  _why did Dean find that so incredibly sexy?_ \- and poured more lube onto his cock, which,  _oh_ Dean's entire body thrummed when he saw it, thick and long, flushed and dripping precome. 

Cas touched his cock lightly against his rim, and Dean saw stars. He wanted nothing more than to have it inside him. "Please sir, please." He was begging but he didn't know how, didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do except whine brokenly, shaking with pleasure.

"Please, what, boy? Use your words."

"Please fuck me, Master!!"

"Are you sure that's what you want, Dean? You sure you want my cock in your ass, splitting you open, you sure you want to feel the burning pain of it, are you sure?"

"Yes, Master, please, yes."

"Well, then, convince me."

Dean was practically crying he wanted it so badly, wanted to be filled, wanted Cas inside of him and finally he managed to open his mouth and words came tumbling out.

"Please Master, please, I want you to use me, I want to be your slut, I want to be used, just a hole for you to fuck, I want your cock inside me, I need it, sir, Master, please, I need you!!"

With those words, the tears came. Dean was shaking and crying the first time Cas pushed inside him and then he screamed.

Cas was huge. It felt like being split apart, just enough pleasure to dull the pain and Dean was screaming, screaming.

Cas was holding still, buried all the way to the hilt, the tip of his cock pressed against Dean's prostate as he slowly became accustomed to the feeling of being stuffed, of being used, and then Cas started moving.

His hand came around to Dean's cock against the mattress and started jerking him off as he pounded into him, losing his hardwon control, and Dean broke. Everything came pouring out of him then, as Cas moved inside him and he felt his climax building and building, his spine arching, his muscles tensed and he almost wanted to pull away, the feeling was so intense, the feeling of Cas inside him, and then Cas kissed him and he came, body jerking, tensing, releasing, hot white stripes of come shot from his cock into Cas' hand and onto the mattress and finally it was over, his body loose and relaxed.

Cas kept fucking him, not done yet, his body was still moving, a wild arch over Dean, until his entire body tensed and he bit his lip so hard he drew blood and then heat filled Dean's ass and he pulled out, slowly, his cock limp and soft now and he rolled over, not caring about the wetness that would become stickiness, and pulled Dean into his arms.

"You did so good, baby boy. You were so good for me, so good, so beautiful."

Dean whimpered. He wanted to pull away, he wanted to freak out, but he was too tired from his orgasm and Cas' arms were so soft around him, so strong and comforting, he couldn't do it. Instead, he curled into a ball and tucked his face into Cas' chest.

"Hey, Dean, baby, look at me." Cas took his chin in his hand and titled his face up towards him. "It's going to be okay, Dean. We're going to get Sam back and Heaven sorted out and all of it. It's going to be okay."

Dean couldn't argue. He was too tired to argue. So he just curled up again and nodded into Cas's chest.

"Okay."


End file.
